


Share

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fights, Reader Insert, shower sex alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Share

Settling down in another motel for the evening, Dean called the shower first while Sam and Y/N made up their beds. **  
**

“I’ll take the couch this time.” Sam offered, considering Y/N had it last stop and Dean the stop before that.

“Okay, great.” She slipped out of her shoes and jacket, before turning to pull the blankets down on the bed.

As Sam approached the couch, he noticed Y/N’s duffel setting there.  Picking it up by the handles he turned and tossed it towards her bed.  Instead of falling at the foot of it on the floor, it hit Y/N in the butt before landing at her feet.

“Hey!”

“Oh, Y/N, sorry I meant to throw that on the-” Before Sam could get the apology out a pillow smacked him square in the face.

The two stared at each other for a moment, challenge in their eyes.

Sam picked the pillow back up and beamed it right back at Y/N, hitting her chest. “I was trying to apologize to-” Another pillow hit him before he could finish his sentence. “Okay, now you’ve asked for it.”  He tossed another pillow in her direction.

“You started it!” Snagging the pillow from Dean’s bed, she whinged it towards him, but he caught it before it hit his face.

Pillow in hand, Sam strode towards her and swung it, hitting her in the backside as she scrambled to grab another pillow.

Her hands finally on another pillow, she aimed for his hand that was holding the offending object and knocked it to the floor.  She then let out a scream and ducked as he flung it towards her again.

This went on for a few more minutes, the pair laughing hysterically as they each ducked and moved for the other.

Sam stumbled as he intercepted the last pillow and fell back onto the bed.  

Y/N noticed and took the opportunity to wrestle this last pillow from his hands, but he was quicker and hit her in the face on last time.

Using his full strength, Sam grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides and to his chest.  Both out of breath from laughing, the paused as their proximity to one another sunk in, faces flushed crimson.

Dean exited the bathroom and stopped and looked down at them as their heads jerked in his direction. “Finally, you figured it out. Now maybe you two can just share the bed or I don’t know get your own room?” He smirked as he walked towards the door. “I’m gonna go pick up some grub while you two do whatever it is you wanna do.”

They stared at the door as he closed it behind him.  Y/N pressed her forehead against Sam’s chest. “Oh my god.”  Looking back up at him, she attempted to move, but his grip was still strong around her. “You gonna let me up Sammy?”

He feigned a thoughtful look up at the ceiling before a smile crossed his face. “No, I think Dean’s right. Why don’t we just share?”

“Seriously?” She sat up astride his waist once he’d loosened his grip.

“Yeah. I mean unless you really don’t-” His words were stopped when Y/N covered his lips with hers.

“No, I really do.” She smiled down at him as she sat up again and climbed off to stand next to the bed. “But, before we talk about all of this I would really love to be the next in the shower.” She bent down and grabbed her bag.

Sitting up Sam nodded and looked at his feet for a moment as she stood in the doorway watching him.  Looking up, a grin spread across his face.  “How about we share?”


End file.
